Kimiko Hikari
Kimiko Hikari is the first and last of a race of human dragon hybrid who have the blood of the primeval dragon/mother of chaos, Tiamat flowing through them. She is also Tiamat’s first offspring and is the strongest of the creatures(surpassing even her mother later on in her teenage and adult years) within the Mesopotamian mythology. She is the original wielder and creator of ND, The star of creation authority '''and the main protagonist in another upcoming fan fiction. She is also the queen of the '''Shadow Tempest Peerage. Appearance Kimiko is a beautiful young girl who possesses a voluptuous body with perfect curves her skin color gives a slight touch of caramel tone as her irises are ruby red reminiscent of the gleaming gem itself. She has alluring long crimson red hair reminiscent of the crimson red color of blood which went down her hips just anyways. She seen wear a casual school attire for some reason which is unknown as of yet, it has a plain white buttoned up shirt for her top and a red skirt for her bottom; a red tie around her color which falls down to the middle of her shirt. Though Kimikos facial features are quite unique, she has an innocent face which reflects her personality quite well and she is seen to have pointy elf like ears, two demon horns are popping atop her head while two devilish wings extends from her back (which was severed in chapter 2) and from behind a red scaly tail which is more or less like a dragon's. Personality Kimiko has a polite and quiet personality, she is usually really shy and reluctant to meet people. Yet at the same time she desperately wishes to be acknowledged by the people she meets, her personality once gotten familiar sorta changes. She shows a more confident and bubbly personality, often squealing in delight at anything cute or catches her attention. She is calm and level headed usually making decisions that are best, that includes battle strategies and stuff, she also has this charm like effect on people, it basically works on anyone besides a few. Humans especially are weak against it as noted by her and her friends. It was also noted that her personality is really innocent overall but she seems to be perverse(not in a bad way) understanding dirty jokes but not actually knowing what it really leads to. She also shares sheer hatred for perverts(like her adoptive sister Leilani) proven once meeting Issei, she had him pinned against the wall and if Delta hadn’t stopped her she would have probably killed him. Plot Prologue: The Beginning ''' Eons ago when the world was empty, there was nothing but a great body of water called the primordial sea(or Cosmic ocean). From that body of water emerged two deities of great power, Tiamat the first goddess and the primeval dragon and Abzû the first god and second primeval dragon. The two mated and created the first human but..she was blessed with the blood of a primeval dragon, making her the third “God”. After the creation of their first child, they decided to raise her for the next eons before creating more gods who would grow up to be her siblings. '''Chapter 1: The Corruption And Fall A star, shiny yet dim at the same time fell from the sky. This was the beginning of the black star of chaos. Tiamat sensing the evil and malice emitting from the star decided to go and investigate on behalf of the rest of the gods. Little did she know of the star’s true and corrupting nature. The closer she approached the more evil aura it let off...directed..at her..it was almost as if it was beckoning her to come to it and so she did. She was now within touching range when suddenly the aura shut itself off and everything seemed fine...or so it seemed. It flared once again, brighter than before. A wave of pain shot through Tiamat’s body as her blood curdling screams of pain could be heard through the night. Chapter 2: Exile of Heaven After the events of the black star, Kimiko noticed something wrong with her mother, she seemed more violent, easily angered. She had tried her best to avoid incurring her mother’s wrath, yet everything she did seemed to make her mother angered and despise her more. The most shocking thing was to come...one day, while she was training her mother stormed in”I heard you were planning to overthrow me!” She was clearly out of her mind and angered. Kimiko stopped and looked at her mother in disbelief”what?! No, I would never do that!” She was frightened but she didn’t show it on her face, yet her legs and body were shaking. “NO! DO NOT LIE TO ME!” Her mother’s voice boomed and echoed through the training room as she took menacing steps towards her daughter, her face was emotionless and cold. Kimiko was for once afraid for her life, she turned away and tried to fly away but a hand had grabbed her tail pulling her back, she screamed in pain as she felt something cold make contact with her wings. Before she knew it she was falling, down from heaven. The last thing she saw was the grief stricken, teary eyed face of her now former mother. It would seem as if she was betrayed and stripped off of her wings...by who she once thought of as her family. Chapter 3: Goddess of the Underworld As she was falling into the darkness below she heard a voice calling out to her”Fallen daughter of Tiamat...I now welcome you into my home...” the voice echoed in her head as she looked around in the seemingly infinite darkness, everything suddenly stopped and a bright light appeared illuminating the darkness around them, it was still very dark but She could see well enough to make out that she was in the underworld. The strange and rocky landscape of the underworld now seemed more appealing and like home to her than heaven ever did, she stood up and looked at the Archway which was the gate to enter the main domain of the underworld and where ereshkigal rules”Tch...” she was unhappy at the fact that it was impossible for her to enter without the goddess of the underworld’s permission. The voice called out to her again”You have my permission, please enter” she was confused but didn’t question it. She took a deep breath before stepping through the gate, there she saw a woman wearing a black dress, with her hair tied up in twin tails with two red ribbons. She also wore a crown on her head signalling her status. “So...once more will you, fallen daughter of Tiamat and Exile of Heaven join me?” The woman offered Kimiko her hand, she had a long hard thought before taking it. The woman smiled brightly”I am ereshkigal, and from this day forward you are my family” Chapter 4: War and death After a few years in the underworld, Kimiko had finally become the official(Adopted) daughter of ereshkigal. Yet that was all about to come crashing down... An explosion rocked the underworld as the war between the three fractions raged on, Kimiko was ordered by her mother to stand down and watch, but she clearly didn’t want to listen. She had intervened and killed the three fractions and their leaders but in doing so subsequently led to her death, they had used the last of their powers along with the Heavenly dragons to finally put an end to Tiamat, now ereshkigal’s daughter. “WHY?! WHY DIDN’T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE SO THAT I COULD DEAL WITH IT MYSELF...why...” ereshkigal held her adopted daughter’s lifeless body in her arms and held her close”I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...I should have done more to prevent your death..yet...” she laid her head on Kimiko’s shoulder as she held on”No, you will not die...I won’t let you” she picked her daughter up gently and carried her over to the river that was leading to no where”you must live! Live and be happy...” she smiled and watched as her daughter floated down the river, once out of sight. She broke down, crying her heart out”I’m sorry...I have received so many things...more than I ever needed from you. Yet you still sacrifice your life for my sake...why? That’s why..I’ll never ask for anything...your happiness is all I need...even if I can never see you again...” Chapter 5: God of the Bible and the Primordial sea a drop of water fell, rippling the surface that Kimiko laid on. She groaned and struggled to open her eyes as the same drop of water continued falling making sounds and rippling the surface, She finally opened her eyes and looked around in shock and horror. She was back at the place of her birth, the beginning of of creation. The primordial sea. “I see that you recognise this place..” a voice boomed from behind her, she jumped up startled by the fact that she couldn’t detect it’s presence. She turned around and was immediately spellbound because the thing that was behind her no other than the very god who sealed the beast of apocalypse Trihexa and died because of it “Ah, I apologise for scaring you” the holy being said to her”I am Yahweh, but better known as the god of the bible” the being stepped down from a seemingly invisible platform and stepped onto the gently sending more ripples in the water like surface Kimiko didn’t know what to say to that so she let the being do the explaining. “I have brought you here because I need you to promise me something” the being stood still as it stared at her before walking around”Long ago I sealed away Trihexa, the beast of Apocalypse. But it would seem like someone is tampering with the seals and has weakened it...I want you to stop it should the need arise” the being stopped once more”Promise me that you will” Kimiko closed her eyes and breathed in and out before opening them again and making her decision”Very well, I swear on the stars that should the beast arise I will stop it” she gave the holy being a confident look as it nodded in approval”Good, may I ask of you. Will you be able to bear the immense power of the very thing that you were born from and the thing that created the universe? The control of the primordial sea itself” She nodded once more, the being gave a small nod back before glowing brighter and brighter..all of a sudden the light bursts and basically explodes. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light, after a few seconds she opened them again and looked around at the empty place, a light particle flew down and landed on her hand. She tilted her head and looked up to see more light particles falling, she smiles once she realised that her wings have healed and regrown. The waters started violently rippling and adjusting to its new host/king.